


Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The King of Hell is such a jackass.





	Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree.

It's all Castiel can do not to start flapping around the room, quite literally. "Can we open them now?"

Dean smirks, Sam rolls his eyes and chuckles, Crowley sneers, and Mary just shakes her head fondly before placing both hands on the Angel's shoulders. "Cas, honey, you gotta take it down a notch. Last time you got excited your left wing trashed the Christmas tree."

Castiel pouts but sits patiently below the branches of the huge Spruce he personally zapped in from Norway.

"Good boy."

Crowley can't help himself, two quick flicks and Castiel's covered in spiky green needles.

"CROWLEY!"


End file.
